Is it the End
by MimiHot
Summary: For those who have read my story Jealousy this is the sequel hope you like it plz read and review
1. Changes

_**Hey you have read Jealousy but lets catch up of where we left off.**_

_**IN The Forest**_

Octeroo was mumbling about that idiot Hepertpoy and saw the yellow and red ranger talking.

He pulled out a bottle of a sprlinkly kind and said "This bit of Hepertpoy's magic will turn you into sick squids of love".

He sprinkled it towards them and left through a gap.

Emily and Jayden stood up after being hit with the magic.

"Hey"they both said.

Soon they were kissing but to others they looked like they were eating each others faces.

Then Mike walked in shocked and hurt and in his hand was a necklace that said

You bring life to me when I'm dead

Light when its dark

Happiness when I'm sad

I'll always love you

LOVE,Mike

They pulled apart not knowing what just happened.

"Mike, hey what's up"Emily said lost.

Mike looked her confused.

"Hmm I don't know why were you two kissing I thought I was your boyfriend"Mike said sadly.

"What I don't know what came over me I just realized Jayden is the cooliet, dreamiest person in the world"Emily said while hugging Jayden.

Mike couldn't believe his eyes the girl of his dream that was finally his girlfriend was falling for another guy who already had a girlfriend.

"Wait, Jayden what about Mia"Mike said hopefly.

Mike didn't know that Jayden was acting weird too.

Jayden pulled Emily into a kiss and Emily kissed back.

"Does that answer your question"Jayden joked.

Mike looked at them with the expression of "What in the world".

"Mia we have a problem"Mike yelled like a baby boy.

Mike ran into the house in the kitchen with a weird face.

"What I'm making a quiche with my own ingredients like asapargus and brussel sprouts"Mia said.

"Well who are you making it for"Mike said.

"Who else Jayden"Mia said.

"Change of plans Emily and Jayden are acting like thay love each other and are acting that they aren't dating us"Mike said in one breath.

Mike was gasping for air.

"Whoa calm down I think thay messing with us besides he saids he loves me"Mia said.

"Well me and Emily said that but she is eating Jayden's face alive right now"Mike said annoyed.

Mia turned off the stove and follow Mike outside seeing Jayden and Emily kissing.

"Uh Jayden what are you doing"Mia said confused.

"I think I'm kissing my girlfriend"Jayden said.

Mia grabbed Mike's arm and led him to the forest.

_**IN THE FOREST**_

"Ok I believe you but the spell wore off of me and Jayden so why all of a sudden they are...(shudders) you know"Mia said.

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter of my sequel more to come**_

**YOU **

**KNOW **

**YOU **

**WANT **

**TO **

**REVIEW**


	2. The Nighlock

_**IN MY LAST CHAPTER MIKE AND MIA SAW THEIR HALF OF THEIR RELANTIONSHIP KISSING AND IN THIS CHAPTER THEY THNK OF WHAT HAPPENED AND MASTER XANDRED CONFRONTS OCTERROO .**_

_**In the Forest**_

Mike and Mia were sitting on a log thinking about what they had just saw.

"So what are we going to do about Mr and "Mike said.

"Don't joke like that Mike maybe if we are lucky they'll break up"Mia said.

"So your plan is be on the rebound"Mike said.

Mia nodded.

"Uh uh... I'm not going to be on the rebound I'm going to fight for the girl I love"Mike said.

"Me too"Mia said.

Mike looked her like she was crazy.

"I mean the guy I love"Mia said reasuring Mike.

"Ok let's go"Mike said.

With that they left and went inside.

_**In the Netherworld**_

"Octeroo what were you doing with the rangers I didn't give you any orders"Master Xandred yelled while hitting Octeroo.

"Ow I wanted to see what would happen if I used the leftovers of Hepertppoy on the rangers.

"So what happened"Master Xandred said anxious.

"The red and yellow ranger are madly in love and the pink and green rangers are heartbroken and shedding tears which willl make the Sanzu River rise"Octeroo said.

"Well I'm inpressed well while the pathetic babies are still on the spell they won't be able to stop me tomorrow send Peportic and some moogers"Master Xandred said.

_**Back at the Shiba House**_

Mike kept his eye on Emily and Jayden to make sure they didn't do any funny business.

It was around 10:30 when Mentor Ji was getting annoyed.

'Ugh don't they need air "he said.

"Guess not Mentor"Mike said.

Soon the gap sensor went off.

"It's in the Harbor please keep a 20-20 eye on the Jemily life"Mentor said annoyed.

"I miss Memily"Mike said.

_**In the Harbor**_

Peportic was no ordinary nighlock he had navy hair, a mustache, two faces and a green and orange body color.

"Hey nighlock leave those fishermen alone"Kevin said.

"Yeah pick on your own kind"Antonio said.

"OH that's no fun"Peportic said.

"Moogers attack"he said.

The team morphed and took on their own team of disgusting moogers.

"Ugh don't you get when you ruin someone's day"Emily said.

'You will be like an ant...SQUASHED"Emily said.

The team slashed all the mooegers and used their spinswords to finish the job.

Then there was only Peportc and the rangers

_**In the Next Chapter Mike and Mia finally confront Emily and Jayden for their ways and makeing them jealous.**_


	3. Plan in Actions

_**THE ONLY THING I HAVE TO SAY IS PLZ REVIEW**_

Mike and Mia were holding a meeting to tell everyone about the plan they had to have Emily and Jayden to 'breakup' so when the plan is in action they won't think they are going crazy.

So when everyone was in the common expect Jayden and Emily, Mia and Mike were ready to fess up.

"So you woke up at 4:00 in the morning for what I'm going to lose my beauty sleep"Antonio said.

"You can't lose anything you never had"Kevin joked.

Antonio elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Ok Ok the reason we called this meeting is because it's about Jayden and Emily"Mia said.

"What about them"Kevin said.

"Well Kev it seems that they are in a loving relantionship"Mike said.

"Wait how can they be in love if Jayden is dating Mia and my little sister is dating you"Serena asked.

"I don't know so me and Mia are coming up with a plan so we wanted everyone to know before we do it"Mike said.

Everyone nodded and headed off to bed.

_**The Next Day**_

Mia and Mike were keeping a close on the Jemily couple and were making sure they weren't taking things out of hand and that they didn't leave the house.

"So ready to take the plan into action"Mike said.

Mia nodded and grabbed Jayden's arm while Mike took Emily they locked them into their own rooms and just stared at them.

"Um Mia what's wrong with your...face"Jayden said.

For Emily she beame very freaked out for 5 minutes and tried to get out.

"Help Mike is acting weird even for HIM"Emily yelled.

Mike then took her hand nicely and sat her down by him on his chair.

"Don't you remember we used to do to do that when we went to the park to freak each other out"Mike whined.

"No I'm sorry all I'm thinking is about is Jayden so can you let me out so I can hang out with him"Emily said.

_**Sorry I had to cut this short I'll pick this up tomorrow okay**_


	4. The Truth Comes Outs

**Sorry I haven't been making new chapters I have gone to my cousin's house and the pool so I have been busy so Sorry and plzzzzz review!**

**The last time we were here it was when Mike was trying to get Emily to remember the time they had together.**

**The Next Day**

Mia and Mike were keeping a close on the Jemily couple and were making sure they weren't taking things out of hand and that they didn't leave the house.

"So ready to take the plan into action"Mike said.

Mia nodded and grabbed Jayden's arm while Mike took Emily they locked them into their own rooms and just stared at them.

"Um Mia what's wrong with your...face"Jayden said.

For Emily she beame very freaked out for 5 minutes and tried to get out.

"Help Mike is acting weird even for HIM"Emily yelled.

Mike then took her hand nicely and sat her down by him on his chair.

"Don't you remember we used to do to do that when we went to the park to freak each other out"Mike whined.

"No I'm sorry all I'm thinking is about is Jayden so can you let me out so I can hang out with him"Emily said.

"NO!"Mike said.

Emily was startled to hear Mike yell at her so she decided to stay and listen to what he had to say.

"Ok what is up what's wrong"Emily said annoyed.

"Well one you were my girlfriend two you were kissing Jayden and three I don't believe we broke up"Mike whined.

"Well sorry and we were never together"Emily said.

"OK so why were just out of nowhere kissing Jayden and you haven't gone on one date with him HMMM!"Mike screamed.

"Keep your voice down"Emily said calm.

"WHAT"Mike shouted.

Emily put her hand on his face to indicate _Calm down NOW._

"I'm sorry I just don't get why are you with Jayden because he was with Mia"Mike said finally calm.

"I don't know, I felt like I was forced to do so like I was controled"Emily said frustrated.\

All Mike needed to hear was _Control_.

Mike kissed her passionately and strangely she didn't pull away until he did.

"Whoa"They said unison.

Mike said she was free to leave and Emily said thanks.

.

**With Mia and Jayden**

Mia was dragging Jayden by his legs until he was the closet and she locked him inside.

"Hey let me out"Jayden cried.

"Sorry Jay I can't I'm on a mission"Mia said.

""M I am your leader so let me out, I miss Emily"Jayden said.

Mia was getting ready to strangle Jayden if he said he missed Emily again even though they were practically sisters.

"Look Jay I need to say this why do you care about Emily romantically anyway"Mia said.

"Um I don't know it just feels and felt right ot me sooo what about it"Jayden said.

"Well we were dating and you were waiting for me outside and then Mike said you were kissing Emily and you were"Mia said annoyed.

"Well I don't understand I don't remember any of this all I know is that me and Emily are amazing together"Jayden said but then he realized what he said and mumbled "What".

"See you don't even know what you are saying"Mia said.

"Yeah"Jayden said.

After thinking it over Mia let Jay out and met up with Mike.

Mike had a big grin on her face and Emily was too while blushing.

"Hey what happened"Mia said confused.

Miek went out his trance and answered.

"Well Em said when she's kissing Jayden she felt controlled so it was her or Jayden's fault"Mike siad.

"Ok that answers that but why are you and Emily smiled like you were eating your favorite dessert"Mia said.

"We kissed"Mike said.

Mia looked shocked.

"Did she pull away"Mia said.

"Nope"Mike said whie grinning.

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL SEE IF THE TEAM FIND OUT WHY JAYDEN AND EMILY ARE ACTING WEIRD.**


	5. Diaster Strucks

**Another Chapter for You and PLZZZZ Review **

**Hey that rhymed!**

**THIS CHAPTER LONGER(WAY LONGER THAT MY FINGERS ARE COMING OFF)**

Mike and Emily have been acting weird around each other ever since the kiss.

Mia was the only one that knew.

Mike was getting sick of seeing Jayden and Emily kissing so he was having an intervention with only them.

Mike gentleing got Em's hand ando took her to his room.

"Oh we're here again this is trouble isn't it"Emily joked.

.Mike chuckled over her little joke.

"Well I kinda feel betrayed when you kiss Jayden"Mike said.

"I'm sorry Mike but..."Emily started.

Then as if magic was working a very seeable heart shape figure appeared and entered her body.

Mike couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well I don't care...how about you start focusing about you training instead of focusing on me"Emily said.

Then she stormed out of the room and mumbled "Stupid Boy".

Now Mike couldn't believe his ears.

Mike was planning to have a meeting with everyone so he can confirm someone is definately messing with the team but then going over what just happened he was a little hurt and just wanted to cry.

**The Next Day**

Mike was in the dojo training hard like Emily said to yesterday but he was still confused why she was acting weird when a heart figure entered her.

Then he realized she said she was being controlled so he was going to talk to both Jayden and Emily to see what is proof that they were being controlled by someone or something.

"Jay and Em I need you guys for an situation"Mike said.

He looked around the house since they didn't come to his call and saw them kissing so he DRAGGED them to his room and there was a board, four chairs, snacks, and a picture of the whole ranger family and a big white seat covering t he other half of his room.

"Ow what's going on"Jayden said.

"We are having a meeting"Mike said.

"Ok so why is there four chairs here and three of us"Emily said.

"Because..."Mike said.

"I'm here"someone said.

Mia came out of a darkened corner and smirked.

"Oh hey M"Emily said.

"OH hey Boyfriendstealer"Mia said.

Emily was shocked but ignored it when Jayden hugged her.

Mike was boiling up inside because it should be him holding her, but that would happen soon.

Jayden said "Calm down" and jestured eveyone to sit down to discuss what was going on.

Mike stayed standing,discussed what are they doing here.

"Well first Mia and Jay will talk here while Emily and me talk in the covered half is that okay"Mike said.

Everyone nodded and went to where thay needed to be.

In Mike's half there was the same thing in Mia's half.

"Okay what is there to talk about Mikey"Emily said.

Mike smiled hearing Em call him that.

"Well 2 days ago I kissed you but we haven't talked about it"Mike said.

"I don't know it was a sweet and lovely kiss but that's all I have to say".\

"Sooooo"Mike said.

"Well it did bing back memories I have dreamt about"Emily blushed.

Emily was going to say more but Mike kissed her again bu longer he was going to pull away but Emily's hand was on his neck to deepen the kiss then she pushed him on the bed and it didn'y matter because the sheeet made both sides sound proof.

Then Mike was kissing back and pulled her in another kiss then they were getting carried away and then were interupted by Mia and Jayden who were surprising done with their confersation.

Mia looked jealous while Jayden look hurt.

Jayden ran out of the room while Emily look embarressed and ran after Jayden because of the spell and it left Mike and Mia.

"You just couldn't help yourself"Mia said annoyed.

Mike just stood there grinning.

"Wow!"was all Mike said.

Mike then ran out after Emily only to see her kissing Jayden.

_OMG This spell is getting annoying she loves me and she just proved so I won't stop at nothing to get my girl back _Mike thought.

**2 DAYS AGO**

It was an average day at the Shiba House but around 4:00 pm the gap sensor went off.

The team went to the designated area and saw a nighlok(Peportic) approaching billions of pople and flinging them in the air and were falling down 2 minutes after.

"Nighlok what are you doing to these people"Kevin yelled.

Mike was watching Jayden and Emily and all they were doing was staring at each other in love and weren't even morphed.

Peoportic realized it and decided to have some fun with it.

Peoportic zapped blue and green ray at them and in a flash Emily and Jayden were parylzed

"Em, Jay"Antonio said.

Lauren the red ranger , Antonio the gold ranger, Kevin the blue ranger, Mia the pink ranger, Mike the green ranger, and Serena the white ranger charged at the nighlok with their slashes and blinded by the light, Peoportic disappeared through a gap.

At the Shiba House Jayden and Emily were in the infirmary while Mentor was using an ancient symbol to heal them and their wounds.

Serena was with Mike in the kitchen talking about how her best friends were acting.

"So what is your next plan for breaking up Jemily Sir Goofy"Serena joked.

Mike laughed at his new nickname but Serena was right whatw as his next step in the plan.

"I don't know because parts of them are still uner a spell while the other half part is still fiughting for the one they love"Mike said.

Serena was shocked to hear that from might but smiled.

"Mentor has gotten to you hasn't he"Serena said.

Mike chuckled to himself andbefore he could answer Antonio stepped in.

"Hey my princess wanna go for a walk"he said.

"Sure my fisherman prince"Serena joked.

They walked out of the room only to leave Mike wondering how to get his girl back.

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IT'S TIME FOR BEHAVIOR TO GO OUT OF CONTROL**


End file.
